Holy Empire of Avalon
Unified and crowned in the Holy Year 0 A.A. of the Imperial Calender, The Holy Empire of the Imperial Avalon, called Avalon for short, began instantly as a major nation within the Human Realm. We rose beyond that, and into a Glorifed Age for years to come. Our technology stood at the pinnical of modern science, and our cities ranked among the best in the Solar System. Our Empire stands as one of the largest, and our Emperor as one of the most powerful non-Deities in the Realm, yet we continue to humble ourselves and enjoy the smaller things of being a nation. Glory to Avalon, all hail the Emperor! Economy Currently, the Avalon ranks second in the world economy, first in player economies. With it's massive population, there is never a shortage of workers that will fulfill the jobs needed in the Empire. With it's massive economy, nearly all citizens live a comfortable life compared to other NPC countries, and there is always a better way out of a horrible life in Avalon, and people tend to find the way out among the stars. Time System The Holy Empire of the Imperial Avalon created its own time system and Imperial Calender due to the major importance of the Throne Ascension, dividing periods between B.A. (Before Ascension) and A.A. (After Ascension) of the records. It still records BC/AD times as well, so it may keep track of other countries' calendars. Religion Avalon allows all religions within their territories, but most follow the Cult of Adam and his Sons. Hinudism, Bhuddism, and Abrahamic Religions are still practiced on respected homeworlds dedicated to them, meaning conflict between them is very minimal. Those who follow Adam tend to be more in touch with government standings and the operations within the Empire, though the belief system is fairly straight-forward. Colonies Avalon is an Imperial Empire, and therefore has a massive and ever-expanding Colonization Program. It was decreed in the Original Republic that Colonization on Earth is to be eliminated, as it will be more benfitial to our Empire to settle among the Stars. Once a Colony reaches a certain population or a certain economic output, it can apply to become one of the numerous titles within the Empire, from Home World Territory, to Autonomous Avalonian Territory World and all that lies inbetween. Military Due to it's massive size, colonization programs, people, and trade routes, Avalon needs to compete with top nations to secure it's rights and interests throughout the Galaxy. Because of this, Avalon remains among the top nations in terms of Military Technology and Output, and has established itself as a major and dominant military power in the Persus Arm and certain worlds in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way. A Tactic used by the Avalon is effectively known as "Zerg Rush", where we literally have so many soldiers that we can storm onto Enemy Homeworlds and overrun them with sheer numbers, though it inflicts large casualites on our part so we refrain from it as much as possible. With ever increasing technology, Zerg Rushes are becoming more and more effective for a single soldier. Player Relations Avalon retains relations with many other important Space Faring Nations, including but not limited to: -North African Republic -Japanese-Korean Imperial Democratic Union -Signar -European Republic -Central Republic Republic of India Starting in 1950, The Republic of India faced many challenges from it's upbringing, including widespread poverty, unsanitary living conditions, corrupt government, and crumbling infrastructure. It's few acts as a nation were to help put an end to these atrocities and establish itself as major world power. Following the rise of India was difficult as it had many ups and downs, resulting from mistakes made by Government Officials (aka: BISMARCK HIMSELF), though it began to stablize itself and become an advanced nation following the turn of the 21st Century. India had to refrain from major wars and conflict due to it's large population and the economics needed to support them and make their lives livable instead of going on conquests, though it did gain some land, most through Diplomacy, but Bangladesh was take by a joint effort between Bengali Rebels and Indian Forces, leading a quick victory in the 1971 Indo-Pakistani War. During it's reign, the Republic of India eventually rose to become more of a Diplomatic Superpower rather than rely solely on Military Power, though it did flaunt it when needed. The Holy Empire of the Imperial Avalon was declared after the Fall of Pakistan, abolishing the term 'Indian' that the Pakistani's despised so greatly and replacing it with Avalonian, or a combination of regional name with Avalonian (ex.: Avalonian Punjabi) as well as re-organizing the Territorial Statuses of certain areas so that Hindus and Muslims were able to co-exist without large conflict. The Capital of Avalon at this time was the Military Capital of Hyderabad so that the government would quickly be re-organized in Avalonian fashion. When a new Capital Territory was finally issued for construction, Regional and Territorial Capitals were to be connected to the Capital via Hyperspeed Rails, large communication networks, and be equiped with Space Ports so that Avalon will be well connected with all of its citizens at a moments notice. Storm of Olympus Following the Re-structuring of India into Avalon, scientists who worked for the Indian Military continued with a hidden research project on the Moon Colony Callisto. The details were hidden from all eyes except few Upper Command Military and High Ranked Scientists, even lower ranked scientists did not know what was occuring before the Storm was activated. The Storm of Olympus begun with the activation of the God Complex, a machine designed to collide multiple unstable Elements all over Callisto at the same, creating an unstable and easily influenced Holy Field Array over the entire Colony. Suddenly, all energy (and human life) began to condense into 2 opposite points on the Colony, forming 2 Humanoid-like creatures in a single micosecond. The Male Form, labeled 'Adam', launched himself into the Core of Jupiter, and was believed to be crushed by the pressure. The Female Form, labeled 'Lilith', began to move around the Solar System, we eventually lost sight of her beyond the orbit of Eris, where we believed she left our Solar System. Years later, experiments regarding Jupiter's liquid hydrogren core discovered a frightning sight, the core held a small plane of existence, the Holy Palace, where Adam lived. He began to preform some heavily recorded godly acts, proving his Omipotence. He was given the title "God of the Realm", and given rule over Avalon, though he entrusts the political power to the Emperor and the Republic to save him from doing the work. Gallery Items from the Nation Creation V1 Website in "Nimbus Stuff" and "Nimbus Space Ships" Albums. AvalonMap.gif|Green is current territory, Light Green is expansion path Mumbai harbor.jpg|Mumbai Harbor Grand capital of India.jpg|Seat of the Empire, Domus ex Avalonia The_2nd_Fleet___Battle_Line.jpg|2nd Imperial Battlefleet, just to give you a size comparison for Avalonian Fleet size human_battle_fleet.png|Battle Squadron, numerous amounts make of an Imperial Battle Fleet alliance_navy_uni_.jpg|Naval Outfits of the Fleet Mighty_siren_color_and_armor.jpg|The Mighty Siren Fleet Leader AvalonFlag2.png|Avalon Flag Variant Category:Player Nations Category:Nation Creation Category:Asian Nations Category:Australian Nations